


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [46]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Five more minutes, Suga?"</p>
  <p>"Five more minutes for what, Daichi?" he purred.</p>
</blockquote><p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, *Bonus* Bonus Round. I finally got to write the straight-up smut I ran out of time for in br3, as prompted by <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/7182.html?thread=2598158#cmt2598158">binni</a> with a request for DaiSuga inspired by the songs: "Rock You Like a Hurricane" by the Scorpions, "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard, and "Do You Wanna Touch Me" by Joan Jett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

     A finger poking him in the cheek was the first thing Daichi felt in the morning. The second thing was the cutting brightness of the sun, which mean he'd slept long past when he usually woke up, and the third thing was the weird feeling in his lower back and thighs, kind of like he'd been walloped with a bat. Actually, most of him felt like he'd been hit with a bat, right down to feeling woozy when he shook his head to shake off the pokes that'd started again. He was pretty sure the formless groan he made was a perfectly eloquent expression of how much he didn't want to be awake right now.

     "Wake up, sleepyhead," Suga whispered in his ear. "You want to get breakfast before practice, right? And probably a shower, I bet."

     "What time is it?"

     "Almost nine."

     "Ugh. Five more minutes, Suga?"

     By the time he'd said it, though, he was awake enough to realize the warmth against his back was another body crammed into his twin bed, and once that hit his brain, he was about as awake as he could get. Daichi's eyes sprang open wide. Using what purchase he could find in the too-full bed (although really not too full in any way he was going to complain about), he flopped himself over. Part of his brain just wouldn't believe that last night hadn't been a dream until he saw Suga with his own eyes. Pale hair messier than usual on the pillow, kiss-bruised lips distracting him from a sarcastically cocked eyebrow.

     "Five more minutes for what, Daichi?" he purred.

     There was a hickey halfway up his neck, too high for his volleyball uniform to hide. Daichi remembered that being the place where he'd latched on when the only thing he could think about was Suga's voice telling him it was okay to go faster, Suga's hips arching to let him go deeper, Suga's load firing on his abs about two seconds before he'd come harder than he'd known orgasms could get just from years of stroking off to his fantasies. And the trashcan by the side of the bed had a tied-off condom in it half-buried by tissues. No wonder his back hurt...

     "Holy shit. That actually happened."

     Suga giggled into his hand. "Yes, Daichi. You successfully seduced me with your stuttery implications that your parents were going to be out of town for the weekend. Aren't you glad I invited myself over?"

     "Yes. Yes I am. I am so glad, I think I might be an eleven on the glad scale. Maybe a twelve."

     He'd always thought that when the two of them found the time to be alone and got up the nerve, his biggest struggle would be stopping himself from calling a team meeting to explain that, yes, he and Suga had sex, and it was amazing (he'd been sure it would be amazing, and boy was he not disappointed) so everyone should commence being jealous immediately, but right now he didn't give a shit about anybody else knowing. His only struggle was figuring out how he'd make himself leave this bed. It was warm, and smelled like sweat, and watching Suga stretch out his morning stiffness below took his full attention.

     Fingers raking through his hair left trails of sparks in his skin. "Good morning, Daichi."

     "Morning."

     And it wasn't his fault their noses touched, and then their foreheads while he settled down against Suga's chest, heads tilted just right, so they could start kissing again without dealing with morning breath. Him nestling between Suga's legs was just gravity. He'd run out of excuses, though, by the time his lips were on Suga's throat again, and the hand he wasn't using to hold himself up had wandered down to rub one of Suga's nipples hard. Then again, Suga was the one with his knees gripping Daichi's waist, hands squeezing Daichi's ass in a way that made him want to pound the mattress all over again. Not that he needed much convincing on that point.

     "Suga, do we have time to--"

     "We'll just have to get combini onigiri for breakfast, but-- mmph!"

     Daichi swallowed the rest in a kiss, because he didn't have to be told twice. The lube was still on the nightstand, and Suga was spreading his legs wide, making space to reach down under the sheets and...

     Fuck. Waking up halfway hard anyway, it didn't take much. He could feel the blood pumping in his cock as hard as his heart hitting his ribs. And with Suga's hands all over him, he couldn't even imagine when his boyfriend had the time to grab the foil packet he was waving now.

     "You're going to need one of these, Daichi."

     Another condom? "But Suga... you'll be okay? After... last night?"

     "Don't worry! I know what's good for me, Daichi. And I really want you to fuck me again. Please?"

     How was he supposed to argue with the grin Suga had on, or the way he flipped Daichi onto his back and rolled the condom onto his erection like it was the easiest thing in the world (it actually wasn't easy to do in one stroke like that, had he been practicing on dildos, he must have been practicing, and holy fucking shit, Suga's grip felt amazing). He could've shot off just looking at the blush staining Suga's pale cheeks when his boyfriend settled his hips, taking Daichi's cock deep inside, but he held on.

     "Suga..."

     "Mmm, I guess I'm still a little sore from last night." Not that he sounded like he planned to stop. That purr in his voice was not fucking fair, or the way Suga's laugh turned into a moan when he got his rhythm going faster. "Definitely a little sore but-- fuck, Daichi, right there..." 

     When Suga said 'fuck', damned if he wasn't going to perform. At first, he rocked up against Suga, meeting him when he slid down and stroking his boyfriend's cock until his body and his voice were both quivering. Until Suga couldn't hold himself up any more, and Daichi had to guide his body down to the mattress so neither of them rolled to the floor. And then he kept on fucking, with his grip holding Suga's leg around his hip and his breath coming back to him hot of Suga's face, mixed with Suga's moans. He wasn't sure he needed breakfast at all if--

     Well, Suga would scold him for that thought, he realized with a laugh. He wasn't sure he minded.

     "Suga, is this okay?"

     "Y-yes... give it to me, Daichi... Daichi, I think I'm--"

     One white hot convulsion of an instant later, they were both shuddering into the sheets and then holding each other, perfectly still. He kissed a sweat-beaded shoulder, arm cradling Suga's back in a way that felt more comfortable than he would've imagined in their awkward "are we or aren't we" first date stage. Now he knew exactly how they fit.

     "I have to figure out how to get my parents out of the house more often," Daichi murmured.

     Suga let out a contented sigh. "First you should worry about what you're going to do when I say, 'Give it to me, Daichi!' in team practice."

     He could just imagine how he might flub aiming a receive if that took him off guard, with Suga grinning his grin all the while. "You wouldn't!"

     "It's a perfectly normal thing to say in a volleyball game. It could slip out. You should prepare in practice so it doesn't surprise you on the court one day!"

     "I swear, you're trying to kill me."

     "Mmm. Why don't you take me to your shower room and find out, _Daichi_ "

     And how was he going to say no to that?


End file.
